


Of crimson hearts and royal blades.

by Amatsuuno



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, GET SUPPORTS YOU STUPID CHROM/CORDELIA REMAKE, THIS IS MY FIRST WRITING SMH, WAS KINDA BORED AND IN HELL FOR THESE TWO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatsuuno/pseuds/Amatsuuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Ryoma and Scarlet like eachother and are straight and wow, imagine how this turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of crimson hearts and royal blades.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really only used to writing and sharing small oneshots on my Instagram, so oops. I just wanted semi-decent content to start my page off, just typing long stories on my iPod is pretty annoying. Enjoy I guesss??

It really is all her. The one who makes him smile, the one who's on his mind all the time. It's like a lingering curse, with occasional outbreaks. The presence is respected, until it hits hard, right in the heart. A man like Ryoma shouldn't fall so hard. She's a not a Hoshidan, right? Why would he let his walls down for her?

"Scarlet." He said, facing towards the wyvern rider. "Yes, lord Ryoma?" Her reply was sweet, but also tough. Like trying to show no weakness, but it leaks through the small openings of her armor. "I wanted to know if, uh.." He needs to process this. She's right in front of him. Never had he been able to take such a look at her. He admires. Even with the armor, she's truely something for eyes to behold. He wants to just kiss her right now. To feel her curves and her body. These thoughts shouldn't be on his mind. "Yes? What is it?" Ryoma snaps out of his daze, and clears his throat. "Ah yes. I wanted to know if maybe, just maybe, we could go for a walk sometime?" She blushes a bit, clearly not oblivious to what's going on. She nods in agreement, and they set a time and place.

"You know, if you wanted a date Ryoma, you could've just asked me. I mean, I've admired you for so long!" Scarlet's eyes seem to sparkle with such a passion. She always compared things to him, but never had she confessed how highly she thinks of him. Him, the prince of Hoshido. How much of an honor it must be for her, a resistance fighter, to be out with Hoshidan royalty. "Are all resistance members as good looking as you?" He askes, with an awkward blush and smile. "I mean, I've really looked to you all the time. You're just so beatiful, even scars of war couldn't hide it." He holds onto her hand, "It's truely wonderful."

They separate. It went from a minor hug, to this. Passionate kisses along the riverbank. Soon lead to even more passionate kissing in his room. "R-Ryoma.. I don't want to take anything to far tonight.." She says, kissing him sloppily. "Let's keep it clean. Besides, one less problem for Jakob to deal with." He smiles, and starts to remove her upper armor. Her form was really nice. The curves and shape of her body was a blessing. He admired, feeling out her body, not removing the clothing. As an honest man, he knows to respect her boundaries. He kisses her neck, leaving small bites along the way. She loves it. Never has her dreams of him been ANYTHING like this.

They settle down. All's quiet in his room. Upper clothing barely on, hair's a mess, as well as the bed. He turns to her, leaving a kiss on her forehead, as she sleeps soundly. "Scarlet I.. I love-"

A few months pass by, and it is the crowning of the new king of Hoshido, Ryoma. But, not only will he be crowned. He had found his queeen. Queen Scarlet, of Hoshido. They held hands up on the platform, accepting their crowning with grace. Followed by a hug, and then a kiss. How a simple, amateur date had lead to a marriage, of king and queen, is truely something to behold. They ruled over Hoshido together, and aided in repairing both the relations with, and country of Nohr itself. It was all falling into place now.


End file.
